Simply Unspoken
by HinataWeasley
Summary: TRADUCCION. Hanabi odiaba su sonrisa perruna, y su manera ruidosa y presumida de actuar. Aun asi, lo observaba desde las sombras. Kiba/Hanabi.


**Notas de la traductora:**

Konichiwa!!! Cómo están? xD

Simply Unspoken es una traducción del fic en inglés con el mismo nombre, escrito por la autora Téa. Cuando lo leí me pareció increíble, especialmente porque Kiba/Hanabi no es una pareja muy popular en el fandom de Naruto. Por eso le pedí a la autora su permiso y autorización para publicar esta humilde traducción que me puse a hacer.

Sólo me queda esperar que disfruten el fic... Kiba/Hanabi!!!

**Autora:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 1 8 3 7 6 0 / T e a s

**Fic original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 2 9 8 4 2 0 / 1 / S i m p l y _ U n s p o k e n

(juntar los espacios o el link no sale)

Ni Naruto ni esta idea me pertenecen.

**Notas de la autora:**Este fic fue escrito en el formato de "Las 20 verdades" de la dicha Comunidad LJ, aunque en realidad estoy esperando por mi derecho de ser aprobada antes que se posteé allá. Mientras tanto, pensé seguir adelante y compartirlo desde que fue completado hace un tiempo (y conociéndome, si espero mucho, sólo me disgustaría más el fic).

Unone-shot de Kiba/Hanabi. Una pareja rara, sí, pero la idea surgió en mi cabeza y se fue plantando firmemente. Todas las 20 verdades están conectadas para formar una historia.

* * *

Simply Unspoken

por: Téa

**01.**

La primera vez que Hanabi lo vio, ella estaba detrás de un pilar observando en silencio mientras él y otro chico vinieron llamando a su hermana en la casa principal de los Hyûga. Su perro saltó a los brazos de su hermana, y Hanabi no pudo dejar de notar la forma en que él sonrió estúpidamente al tiempo que decía algo que hizo que las mejillas de Hinata se volvieran rosa. Por razones que nunca se molestó en descifrar, la escena hizo que frunciera el ceño al tiempo que se deslizó en las sombras.

En ese momento, Hanabi decidió que lo odiaba.

**02.**

La primera vez que Kiba la vio, el sudor rodaba por su cara mientras peleaba con el intimidante líder del clan Hyûga. Cuando de pronto ella tropezó y cayó de rodillas por un golpe particularmente doloroso, él dio un paso hacia delante hasta que captó de reojo la mirada fulminante que provenía desde la larga cortina de cabello que colgaba oscilante alrededor del rostro de ella. Esto le tomó completamente por sorpresa, pero antes que él pudiera reaccionar, ella ya había conseguido ponerse en pie y atacando a su oponente de tal manera que lo único que él pudo hacer fue mirarla.

Kiba supo un momento después que ella era la hermana menor de Hinata, y se preguntó por qué nunca la había visto antes.

**03.**

Después de ese breve encuentro, a Kiba no le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que era ella la que siempre se quedaba en las sombras cuando él y Shino iban a recoger a Hinata en la casa Hyûga. Él siempre supo que había alguien ahí, y le satisfació finalmente averiguar quién era.

Kiba se preguntó qué diría ella si él le comentara que reconoció su aroma. Más aun, se preguntaba si ella sabía que olía como el bosque con una tormenta aproximándose.

**04.**

Por un largo tiempo, Hanabi odiaba la forma en que la cara de su hermana se iluminaba en el momento en que sus compañeros llegaban a la casa. Ella odiaba la manera ruidosa en que _él _siempre parecía presentarse a sí mismo, sin importarle en lo absoluto el hecho de que estaba perturbando la paz y tranquilidad de la casa siempre que venía por ahí. Por encima de todo, Hanabi odiaba la forma en que su corazón se apretaba con fuerza siempre que los veía desde las sombras al tiempo que ellos dejaban los territorios Hyûga mientras charlaban fluídamente entre sí.

A Hanabi le tomó incluso más tiempo admitir que la única paz y tranquilidad que Kiba perturbaba era la de ella misma. Que de alguna manera, con su actitud despreocupada, él había logrado dejar en ella, un deseo por algo que nunca supo que le faltaba. Hanabi estaba contenta antes de que él viniera, y por eso, se sentía justificada en odiarlo aún más.

**05.**

Honestamente Kiba no pretendió asustarla en la forma en que lo hizo. Eso fue, después de todo, una decisión que él había hecho por capricho mientras él y Shino se quedaban esperando a Hinata en los patios de la casa Hyûga. Rectificándolo mejor, Kiba pensó que fue demasiado atrevido al acercarse a ella cuando asomó su cabeza súbitamente alrededor del pilar y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo, el remordimiento por asustarla se negaba a imponerse cuando él recordaba la manera en que ella gritó y se tropezó con su propio pie.

Por supuesto, él nunca olvidaría las palabras que ella le espetó cuando consiguió ayudarla a ponerse en equilibrio: _"¡Quita tus inmundas manos de mí!"_

Fue realmente desagradable ese tono de voz, pero él pensó que el leve rubor que se esparció en sus mejillas al tiempo que ella sacudió su cabello como señal apuro y salió a toda prisa, hizo que todo eso valiera la pena.

**06.**

A su favor, Kiba se arrepintió de sus acciones por los seis largos meses que inmediatamente siguieron al incidente. Sólo le tomó un momento notar su ausencia cuando llegó a la casa de los Hyûga otra vez, aunque la sensación de que algo faltaba siempre se prolongaba mucho después de su partida.

El día que captó su esencia una vez más, no pudo evitar sonreír a la sombra en el lejano rincón del patio, al tiempo que su arrepentimiento finalmente se iba. Y cuando Akamaru dio un ladrido rápido, con su cola moviéndose de pura alegría, Kiba sólo pudo mirar a su perro sorprendido.

**07.**

La próxima vez que Kiba visitó la casa de los Hyûga, tomó otra decisión. La primera vez que lo hizo, Hinata le preguntó a quién le estaba agitando la mano y Shino levantó una ceja a él. Kiba, a su vez, sólo había respondido con una sonrisa perruna.

Fue cuestión de tres visitas más para que sus amigos lo dejaran de ver con extrañeza siempre que levantaba un brazo en un casual saludo, de espalda mientras ellos se alejaban del patio.

**08.**

La primera vez que Hanabi captó su saludo, sus pálidos ojos se agrandaronen shock antes de que se transformaran abruptamente en fría furia. ¿Cómo _se atrevía _a burlarse de ella?

Tres saludos más, Hanabi consideró que burlarse podría no haber sido su motivo.

Diez saludos más, Hanabi se preguntó por qué estaba haciendo todo eso.

Veinte saludos más, Hanabi se dio cuenta que no iba a detenerse.

Y sin embargo, después de treinta saludos, Hanabi comenzó a temer que así fuera.

**09.**

Akamaru fue el que la encontró en el festiva de Año Nuevo de la aldea, aunque era Kiba el que siempre recordaría la expresión en su cara cuando ella miraba fijamente al perro que insistía en poner sus grandes patas en las caderas de ella.

Años después, Hanabi aún diría que _eso_era fruncir el ceño. Kiba, por otra parte, siempre había pensado que _esa_era su sonrisa favorita. Como mucho, Kiba se lo dijo, lo que hizo que ella frunciera el ceño —pero sólo con aire dubitativo.

**10.**

Cuando Kiba realmente lo pensaba, se dio cuenta que no debió sorprenderse cuando Akamaru empezó a ladrar al tiempo con sus saludos. Un hombre conoce a su mejor amigo después de todo, y Akamaru siempre había ido por las chicas bonitas.

En esos momentos, Kiba se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de su perro.

**11.**

Una tarde, cuando el equipo 8 tomó un corto descanso después de una mañana de riguroso entrenamiento, Kiba le preguntó a Hinata algo que siempre le había estado mortificando en el fondo de su mente. Ese día, él supo que Hanabi raramente salía de la casa porque Hiashi había insistido en entrenarla en el estilo Hyûga él mismo, a menos que se volviera demasiado blanda como Hinata.

Fue entonces cuando Kiba decidió que Neji estaba loco al pensar que _él _era el pájaro enjaulado.

En ese momento, Kiba no lo supo, pero también fue cuando juró que destruiría su jaula, para que él la pudiera ver volar.

**12.**

Sería difícil decir quién estaba más sorprendido, Hanabi o Kiba, cuando un día, Hinata de repente se detuvo y levantó vacilante una mano al tiempo que el equipo 8 estaba saliendo del patio de la casa de los Hyûga. Cuando Kiba la miró interrogante, ella sólo le esbozó una sonrisa tímida pero eso lo hizo más feliz de lo que podría haber imaginado. Kiba esperó que también hiciera feliz a Hanabi.

Dos meses después, Shino se unió sin la más mínima advertencia, y Kiba no se encontraba preparado para la repentina sensación de posesión que surgió. Él insistió en que no estaba celoso. Aun así, Kiba esperaba que eso hiciera feliz a Hanabi.

Sin embargo, un mes más tarde, Hanabi finalmente salió de las sombras y honró sus saludos con su presencia. Aunque si alguien observara cuidadosamente, ellos notarían la leve sonrisa que se dibujaba vagamente en sus labios siempre que Kiba le sonreía abiertamente mientras que Akamaru daba otro de sus felices ladridos.

**13.**

El día que Hanabi fue liberada de su jaula, Kiba no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Más bien, vino con el anuncio de que Hinata sería proclamada como la heredera oficial del clan Hyûga. Como resultado, Hinata fue incapaz de unirse a muchos de las sesiones de entrenamiento del equipo 8, ni se le permitió ir a algunas de las misiones más peligrosas que les fueron asignadas. En su lugar, Hanabi y su Byakugan fueron ofrecidos como reemplazo en esas ocasiones.

Hinata fue encerrada mientras que Hanabi se volvió prescindible y Kiba pasó momentos en los que se dividía entre sentirse culpable, furioso y egoísta. Suficientemente extraño fue que Shino, quien le ayudó a encontrar un balance entre sus combatientes emociones, comentando sutilmente que el equipo 8 ahora operaba como un pelotón de cinco integrantes.

Después que Kiba tuviera tiempo de reflexionar sobre aquellas palabras, hizo dos juramentos más. Hinata siempre sería considerada parte del equipo 8, y disponible o no, Kiba se aseguraría que Hanabi nunca fuera _prescindible_.

También fue conocido por todos que Kiba le gustaba presumir, a cualquiera que escuchara, de cómo su equipo tenía dos usuarios del Byakugan.

**14.**

Cuando las circunstancias lo permitían, Hinata todavía entrenaba con el equipo 8, ahora en conjunto con Hanabi. En esos días, Hanabi a menudo observaba consternada cómo su hermana echaba miradas furtivas a Shino. Hanabi frunciría el ceño por la manera en que Hinata se veía tan tonta con su cara tomando varios tonos de rojo en el proceso. Algunas veces, cuando sus nervios se sentían demasiado delicados, ella frunciría el ceño y criticaría a su hermana por ser tan ridícula.

Eso hizo que las personas pensaran en Hanabi comola fría e insensible kunoichi que ella se hizo conocer. Nadie sabía que observando las obvias reacciones de Hinata, hizo que ella se asustara de mirar a Kiba.

**15.**

Hubo un tiempo en que Hanabi estuvo convencida que odiaba la sonrisa estúpida de Kiba. Demasiado arrogante e imprudente, pensó. Demasiado juguetón y demasiado _abierto_.

Pero también hubo un tiempo en que Kiba perdió su sonrisa en los días en que Akamaru tuvo que ser hospitalizado por heridas críticas que sufrió en una misión fallida. Ella lo había observado vagar por las calles, nunca demasiado lejos del hospital, ofreciendo a sus amigos la clase de sonrisa que se veía demasiado apagada para estar en el rostro juguetón de Kiba. Incluso, su voz apenas se levantaba por encima de murmullos de dolor.

Al final, Hanabi decidió que odiaba a _este_Kiba aún más. Para corregir el problema, le dio un duro golpe en su cara y se complació bastante en la manera él le gritó una sarta de obscenidades, muy alto e indignante.

Ella le dio un minuto entero para que se desahogara con ella. Luego Hanabi se dio la vuelta y caminó, diciéndole por encima de su hombro lo que le quería haber dicho desde el primer día en que Akamaru fue ingresado en el hospital.

"_Si no puedes sonreír bien, entonces no sonrías de ninguna manera."_

Cinco minutos después que ella se fuera, mientras sus palabras le penetraban, Kiba sonrió por primera vez en días. Hanabi no lo pudo ver, pero algunos de los amigos de Kiba que andaban cerca sí. Shikamaru fue el único que lo captó, pero pensó que era demasiado problemático para explicar algo que seguramente pronto se haría público de todas maneras.

**16.**

Después que Akamaru se recuperara por completo, Kiba lo llevó a los usuales terrenos de entrenamiento del equipo 8, donde sus amigos estaban esperándolo. Hanabi fue la primera persona a la que Akamaru corrió. El can se acercó a la joven y le lamió la cara felizmente, mientras que Kiba se reía entre dientes.

Eso fue hasta que Shino, con su voz inexpresiva, dijo: "Tu perro se mueve más rápido que tú, Kiba."

Por un breve momento, Kiba sólo miró pasmado a su compañero. Entonces, lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Sacudiendo su cabeza alrededor, señaló a Akamaru y gritó: "¡Oi, Akamaru, te estás robando mi beso, bastardo suertudo!"

Es suficiente decir, que Kiba realmente no quería que sonara de esa manera, aunque cada palabra de lo que dijo fue cierto.

Ese día entraría en la historia como el primer día de entrenamiento del equipo 8 en el cual la cara de Hanabi se asemejaba a un tomate, en contrario a la de Hinata.

**17.**

Hyûga Hiashino prestó especial atención cuando, una tarde, encontró al chico Inuzuka en frente de su puerta preguntando por su hija más joven. Horas más tarde, cuando encontrara su habitación vacía, él vería por lo menos diez cambios de ropa diferentes regados por la cama —ninguna era de entrenamiento. Entonces Hiashi de pronto recordaría que el desordenado cabello del chico se veía sospechosamente peinado cuando había venido anteriormente.

Y diez cuadras de distancia a la casa Hyûga, mientras Hiashi se quedó pensando en la habitación vacía de su hija con el ceño fruncido en su rostro, Kiba reuniría el valor suficiente para moverse_ más rápido_que su perro.

Akamaru estaría por algún lado no visto.

**18.**

Siete meses después, Haruno Sakura les prohibió a Kiba y Akamaru poner un pie en el hospital. Eso fue después que Kiba rompió una puerta y Akamaru mordió a uno de los médicos en la pierna. Ese par se convirtió en una escultura permanente de la entrada del Hospital de Konoha por seis días. Ese fue el tiempo que Hanabi se encontraba inconsciente en una habitación del tercer piso mientras los ninja médicos trabajaban duro para tratar sus heridas.

Kiba no trató de sonreír, y sus amigos finalmente entendieron lo que Shikamaru no se había molestado en explicar todos estos meses atrás. Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco.

Esa sorpresa no tenía comparación con la que causó Hiashi Hyûga cuando llevó al dúo hombre-perro al hospital, evidentemente ignorando la prohibición que fue hecha.

**19.**

La mejor parte de las semanas siguientes después que Hanabi fue dada de alta del hospital, fue que los amigos de Kiba miraban como halcones la nueva pareja descubierta. Habiendo encontrado nada significativo, la mayoría de los hombres se rindieron observando. En lugar de eso, se preguntaban si Shikamaru estaba fumando algo más que cigarrillos. La población femenina, por otra parte, tenía que coincidir con el perezoso ninja. Era demasiado problemático explicar algo así. Pero entre ellas, murmuraban, _"¿Quién lo habría pensado?"_

Naturalmente, fueron las mujeres quienes notaron primero el sencillo anillo de plata que colgaba en una delicada cadenita alrededor del cuello de Hanabi mientras que éste brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

**20.**

Pocos años más tardes, sus amigos todavía estarían esperando oír un anuncio de matrimonio por parte de ellos. Pero mientras que fue el turno de su generación tomar un equipo de genin, nadie recordaría que la formidable mujer de ojos pálidos y el hombre con un perro siempre fiel nunca estuvieron oficialmente casados. Y aquellos que lo recordaban nunca corrigieron a los más jóvenes que asumieron lo contrario.

De cualquier forma, eso sencillamente no importaba.

Inuzuka Kiba y Hyûga Hanabi sólo _eran_, y una mirada hacia ellos les bastaba para demostrarlo.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**Sé que Kiba/Hanabi no es una pareja en el fandom de Naruto, pero espero que al menos algunos de ustedes hayan encontrado agradable este fic. No pude resistirme a darles una oportunidad. :) Los reviews son muy apreciados. ¡Gracias!

_Terminado: 11 de diciembre del 2006 (2332 palabras) _

**Notas de la traductora:** Concuerdo con Téa en todo lo que dijo!  
Lo único que yo le cambiaría a este fabuloso fic es que en la verdad #14, me hubiera gustado que Hinata mirara a Naruto :)

P.D.: La cantidad de palabras a las que la autora hace referencia es en la versión en inglés.

Cuídense bien y pórtense mal!


End file.
